Problems
This is where we can report any problems, of any type, we come across. The developers may look at this, so keep it as accurate as possible, and if its a mis-spell, or a grammar issue, please also list the correct format. Legend Green Text = Reported Blue Text = Fixed! 'Misspellings & Grammars:' *"The boat almost slided into the bottomless abyss."(Should be "slid") *"Attacker continuously clash both of its arm blades against each other!"(Should be "clashes") *"Having trouble...? I think the magic hammer are invited for people like you!". (Should be "was") *In Mage Tower's 'possible loot' section,Anti Magic Pendent,instead of Pendant. *When obtaining 4 star mastery in Mage Tower,no text appears,just blank window with confirmation button. *Fifi's(Pet) second title is named 'FIre Bird',instead of 'Fire Bird'. *"seemingly" in Galatic Battery is not capitalized. 'Glitches & Problems:' *Friends pictures in Adventure Group not showing up. *First Kill Prizes & Grand Prizes from Daily wheel potentially not rewarding. *Words over objects prevent interaction. For example, the Bounty List sometimes appears over the next stage of an area. This makes no sense as their is no point to interacting with the list. Hovering over the list does nothing, so why should it block my ability to access the stage? This problem can be fixed by opening the Bounty and clicking the magnifying glass to remove the list, but why should I have to go to the trouble for something that shouldn't be causing a problem in the first place? Also, when the word +Mastery appears over a craft, you're temporarily unable to hammer that craft until the word fades. This also doesn't seem like much of a problem as you have to wait between strikes anyway and the word tends to fade. However, +Mastery appears after the initial hammering thus forcing you to wait longer and it even has a chance of glitching. I once witnessed the +Mastery pause over a craft preventing me from hammering. The other crafts on the table could still be hammered (aside from the first that warranted the +Mastery), but because the +Mastery never faded, I couldn't hammer my last craft. I tried switching back and forth from my basement, but it was still there. I had to go into Adventure Mode and back before it disappeared. Probably, leaving the page or logging out would have fixed it as well, but I still found needlessly annoying. *Demon Hammer can not be used as an initial strike on own craft. *If a friend in your adventure group goes offline for a week and their workshop closes, they drop out of your adventure team as well, as expected. However, their profile picture stays, and if you don't get a replacement their name isn't reset either, leading to messages like " fell over and hit the ice, HARD!" with a blank space in them. *Skylans,location No.1,after 5 star mastery earned,and message says:'The cloud dissipates! Allowing you to get a full view of a hovering castle!',and you are supposed to get +1 location mastery,but since i was on 5 stars,and should've got cash or soul shards/gems,i got nothing. 'Discrepancy:' *I don't know how else to describe this. The Black Blade manga shows the sword is unusually large (the wielder drapes the sword over his shoulder and it disappears off-panel). Yet its display and its form in the Collection Book show it is no larger than the average. Which is its appropriate size? 'Resolved Problems!(YAY)' *The "fifth" and "sixth" pages of the new Combat Tip book in Adventure Mode are exactly the same so clicking back and forth between them ONLY causes the number to change. *Various typos fixed *"Bone Magi" enemy should be called "Bone Mage". "Magi" is plural. They, at the moment, intend to keep it as is, as there are other games that use "Bone Magi" in the singular sense as well.